


Barbed Wire

by Cerch



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Reincarnation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerch/pseuds/Cerch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther announces that Arthur has a half-sister and on the next day Morgana moves in. At first their touches are chaste apologies between sharp words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbed Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Umm. So, I was revising molecular bio and then I was writing armor porn? There were almost metaphors about alpha-helices but I resisted. 
> 
> Warnings for the incest obviously, but also for underage drinking, possibly implied underage sex (I imagined them around 16 or 17 so above the age of consent in most of Europe) and possible slight dubcon because all of that. 
> 
> Thanks to [digthewriter](http://digthewriter.livejournal.com/) for beta, I have made a couple of minor changes since then so blame me if you find any mistakes ;)

Uther never gives any explanation. All Arthur gets is a blunt announcement at their dinner table, far too large for the two of them, possibly symbolising the endless miles Arthur feels stretching between them.

On the next day, Morgana – his new half-sister – is there, beautiful and pale, like the night’s queen. Arthur is enraptured, can’t quite tear his eyes away, and Morgana looks back, eyes sharp and dark – and when they hug stiffly, out of Uther’s insistence, Arthur feels a fire kindling at the bottom of his stomach.

They fight, hurl scathing words at each other, but yet there is no hurt between them—just a ball of sparkling energy that they have to let out somehow, before apologizing with brief touches. Morgana smooths down invisible stray hairs every morning before Arthur leaves for school, and Arthur responds by straightening her collar, hand ghosting over her breast, collar bone and the tendons of her neck, so beautiful and so delicate. Sometimes Morgana presses a kiss to his cheek, so close to his mouth that his lips tingle.

When Arthur takes a shower he sometimes forgets to take his towel, and Morgana has to bring it to him. Morgana tells him he is useless, pampered prince, while he hides behind the shower curtain, out of principle more than anything else, for the thin fabric is almost transparent. After, when Morgana has stepped out, he viciously yanks the thermometer to the coldest setting, but the warmth in his belly is never quenched completely.

Once, it’s Morgana who calls for him from the bath. _Wash my back_ , she says, _please, I had a horrible day_. He goes, because he is a good brother and he wants Morgana to feel better, wants to wipe away the shadow she carried on her face when she came home earlier, giving him only the slightest brush of shoulder against shoulder before disappearing.

She sits there, the porcelain skin of her back turned to him, bent, yet unyielding and achingly beautiful. Arthur wants to make the tension flee with his touch, to make her melt for him, against him. His hands move in slow circles, spreading the soap and warm water, and after he has covered her whole back, made it shining and wet, he kneads into the hardened muscles of her shoulders and neck, and traces the strained lines under her shoulder blades. She hisses in pain at first, before suddenly her breath hitches and the sound turns to low moan.

He presses his face to her neck, slides his hands lower to her arse, massaging her cheeks, pressing his thumbs roughly along the faint white scars there.

 _Are you tense from here_ , he whispers against her skin, _does this feel good?_

 _Yes_ , she whispers back, breathless, leaning her head back in ecstasy, _you’re so good, Arthur, so good_.

He lets his fingers slide to her hips and up to her smooth stomach and presses his aching groin, trapped inside his jeans, against her back. Her hands find his and she lifts them up to her breasts, so he massages them too, never touching her nipples out of the fear of crossing some sort of invisible line, and then she wraps her fingers around his wrist and lifts his hand ever so briefly from her skin, guiding it down to cover her other hand between her legs. He lets out a sharp breath, feeling her fingers moving under his.

It’s too much; one hand stills on her breast, he uses it to pull her more firmly against him as his hips jerk involuntarily, first once, and then suddenly in a desperate rhythm against her back. _Morgana_ , he says again and again, almost drowning her small lovely sounds. Her fingers still first, but he is not far behind, slumping against her back, breathing like he has just climbed a mountain. She moves away first, forcing Arthur to support his own weight. _Thank you_ , she says, and he answers, _anything for my sister_. Her breathy laugh follows him out.

Uther is never home, and the housemaid has to have free days as well, and on those days, Arthur cooks.  Morgana often joins him, peering over his shoulder to see what he is doing, commenting on his skills with disdain. Her breasts press against his back and he can feel her nipples – she never wears a bra when they are alone at home.

In the late evenings, after dinner, they often watch old films, and sometimes she lays her head on his lap, hiding her face in his groin when something particularly stupid, funny or gruesome happens on the screen.  If she laughs or speaks her lips wet his jeans and he wants to push into her mouth. He doesn’t.

In the winter it gets cold, so they lie on the large sofa together, limbs entwined under the blankets, her hand between her legs and Arthur’s between his own.

They get spectacularly drunk on Morgana’s birthday, sneaking into a club with fake identifications. She is wearing a short, black dress and Arthur swears he can see her knickers every time she bends over in front of him. They leave only when the club closes in the early hours, Arthur’s arm around Morgana’s waist for support as they stumble into a taxi. Arthur gives the address and Morgana climbs to his lap, biting to his neck, and Arthur can feel her wetness even through his jeans. Carefully, unable to resist, he opens his fly, taking out his cock and rubs it against her tights.

 _Impatient_ , Morgana laughs quietly to his ear and he whines. She chuckles again and sneaks her hand down and guides him into her. She is wet and warm, perfect, and when she moves it’s both heaven and hell. He doesn’t know why they haven’t done this before.

At home, he takes her to Uther’s bed and fucks into her with all he has while she screams and scratches his back bloody.

She tells him they are one, bound together by the barbed wire of destiny throughout the ages, but that this time he is hers alone. He doesn’t understand but agrees anyway and holds her more tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and kudos and comments give me life <3


End file.
